La Vida de un Homosexual
by Gratsunaru8027
Summary: Todos tenemos derecho a amar y ser amados, al igual que todos tenemos derecho a una sexualidad. Pero la sociedad demanda que un hombre y una mujer estén juntos. Pero que pasa con esa pequeña fracción de personas que no comparten los mismos gustos? la vida de Natsu Dragneel es un caos, un homosexual sin amigos y enamorado de un chico homofobico. Advertencia: Yaoi homofobia bullying.


**Hola mucho gusto, esta es una idea que ha estado en mi cabeza por un tiempo y quisiera compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Denle una oportunidad. Este fic es para que las personas entiendan lo malo de la homofobia y de cómo puede afectar esto a la vida de un chico. También sobre como dicho chico hace planes para intentar hacer amigos y de paso tratar de que el chico que le gusta se fije en él, aun cuando este es homofóbico.**

 **Así que tratara más que todo de la homofobia y la vida solitaria de un chico que quiere amigos, y enfrentará dificultades por ser quien es.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi. También incluye la homofobia, intimidación, acosos sexual y más… Si no te gusta no lo leas.**

Persona hablando "Estoy encendido"

Persona pensando " _Mmm, Pastel de fresas…"_

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **La vida de un homosexual**

Un fic de Fairy Tail.

Por Gratsunaru8027

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **¿Es malo ser Gay?**

* * *

"Sensei… no sé si este bien… este… no sé cómo decirlo…" Murmuro un chico joven, primer año de secundaria. Cabello en punta graso extrañamente de color rosa, escondidos detrás de feas gafas redondas tiene ojos negro casi jade cuando la luz se refleja en ellos. Uniforme escolar normal. Camisa de manga corta de botón blanco, pantalón gris y una corbata rayada con diferentes tonos de azul y zapatillas blancas. Alrededor de su cuello una bufanda banca con un patrón de cuadros que recuerda un poco a escamas y dragón. El joven alumno está sentado en la oficina del consejero estudiantil, agachando la cabeza con un sonrojo de vergüenza en si cara.

"Natsu-kun yo no te juzgaré lo prometo" Dijo la consejera estudiantil al chico de cabello rosa. Ella puede parecer una mujer muy joven pero en realidad es toda una profesional, incluso si su apariencia infantil dice lo contrario. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio claro, sus ojos sin brillo de color verde y una construcción ligera como un niño. Que no se discute dado el accesorio en forma de alas rosas en su cabeza.

"E-Es que… no sé si este bien o mal pero…Mavis-Sensei… Solo sé que estoy confundido" Dijo el chico peli rosa jugando con sus pulgares.

"¿Por qué estas confundido?"

"Pues… um… ¿si esta… bien ser gay?" Pregunto rojo de vergüenza.

Mavis negó con la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente al niño frente a ella. "Por supuesto que sí. No hay nada de malo. Todos tenemos derecho a amar y ser amados. Y sobre todo, todos tenemos derecho a una orientación sexual"

Natsu la vio a los ojos confundido. "Pero… si dice que está bien entonces… ¿Por qué todos me evitan? ¿Hice algo mal?"

"Lamentablemente, hay muchas personas que viven con prejuicios y que piensa que ser gay es una patología" Natsu se movió incomodo en su asiento. "Pero están equivocados. No sé mucho de este tema pero, puedo averiguar por ti. Sé que hay muchas instituciones que te pueden ayudar a pasar por esta etapa" Sugirió la rubia amablemente.

"No lo sé… Tengo miedo…" Admitió al peli rosa.

"¿Pero porque tienes miedo? ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa?"

"L-Lo siento Sensei pero tengo que irme" El peli rosa recogió rápidamente sus cosas y le levanto.

"¡Espera Natsu-kun! Prométeme que después vendrás a hablar conmigo otra vez, si?" Natsu dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Salió de la consejería y vio nervioso el pasillo lleno de personas. Trago saliva y abraso sus pertenencias a pecho. Camino un poco por el pasillo, inseguro de su propia seguridad, viendo a varios lados en busca de cualquiera que quiera abusar de él.

Un grupo distinguido de alumnos llamo su atención, en general quien más llamo su atención fue el capitán del equipo de Futbol Gray Fullbuster de la misma clase, y aun si es de primer año, sus habilidades con el balón son increíbles, lo que hizo que se ganara el respeto de los miembros del equipo. La característica más destacada de Gray es su pelo en punta de color negro. Él tiene ojos azul oscuro, y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso. Una singular cicatriz por encima de su ojo izquierdo. Llevando el mismo uniforme que Natsu, pero luciéndolo de una forma que el peli rosa si se atrevería a intentar. Sin embargo, lo que más destaca de la ropa es su collar, que se parece a una espada con una piedra en él con forma de una cruz, una pulsera de metal y una cadena similar conectado a sus pantalones.

Natsu trago saliva cuando vio los bíceps del azabache. Su camisa abierta mostrando sus abdominales perfectos. El peli rosa negó con la cabeza. Este chico fue la principal fuente de confusión de su joven mente. Puede que no lo parezca, (O tal vez sí) pero Natsu es una persona terriblemente insegura. En algún momento durante los primeros días escolares, alguien de alguna manera descubrió cuales eras sus preferencias sexuales y esparció el chisme por toda la escuela. Ganando así el desprecio del género masculino y femenino.

Lo que lo convirtió en la persona menos querida, aun en sus intentos de hacer amigos, Natsu no consiguió nada. Solo burlas e insultos. Recordó una vez en la que alguien se le había acercado para ser su amigo. Pero al final fue una decepción, resulto que el chico hiso una apuesta en ver cuánto tiempo podía ser amigo del "Gay" de la escuela, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo durara la "Amistad" sería el equivalente a cuanto ganaría, pero si no soportaba más tiempo después del plazo que se le había dado entonces perdería.

Natsu nunca antes había sentido tanta decepción en su vida. Pensar que alguien se acercó a él solo para ganar algo hacia que el corazón del peli rosa se encogiera de tristeza. Pero eso fue olvidado rápidamente, estar deprimido no le serviría de nada.

Por esa razón, Natsu salió de su escuela al terminar las clases, vigilando que nadie lo siguiera, viendo con cautela a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Sus esfuerzos por irse en silencio murieron en cuanto vio a Gajeel y se grupo, llamados los Phantom Lord siendo Gajeel el líder de estos.

Natsu se tragó el nudo en la garganta cuando el peli negro se fijó en él. Gajeel es un hombre de segundo año. Tiene un largo cabello despeinado y rebelde, despuntado, color negro carbón, en su cara y brazos son unas tachuelas o perforaciones. En conclusión, el tipo se veía intimidante para cualquiera.

"No me delataste ¿Verdad marica?" Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"N-no Gajeel, por favor ya déjame en paz…" Pidió con inseguridad.

"Te vi saliendo de la oficina de consejería, estuviste hablando a solas con Mavis ¿Verdad?"

"Pero no dije nada, se los juro" Dijo para todo el grupo.

"No dije nada, Pues yo no te creo nada. Eres un maldito cobarde ¿Verdad? Contesta ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"¡N-Nada! Te lo juro Gajeel no dije nada…" Natsu agacho la cabeza cuando se escuchó. Le grito a Gajeel? Es hombre muerto!

"Eres un mentiroso, Di la verdad. Eres un rarito-"

"Gajeel te juro que no dije nada, ya déjame por favor"

"¡Cállate!" La cabeza de Natsu se volteó bruscamente por el puñetazo de Gajeel. Y este lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo. "Ahí tienes para que aprendas. Ahora por delatarme tienes que pagar, maldito" Gajeel metió la mano en el bolsillo de Natsu, tomando su billetera.

"P-pero yo no dije nada Gajeel"

"¡Cállate! No me gustan mucho los raritos anormales ¿Eh? Así que mejor te callas ¿Entendiste?" Dijo arrojando la cartera vacía a la cara de Natsu. Dejando el peli rosa ahí tirado con la nariz sangrando y su ojos comenzando aponerse morado.

* * *

Había llegado a casa con seguridad después del encuentro con Gajeel. Tuvo suerte que nadie de su familia estaba en casa, tomo el maquillaje guardado para lesiones y un botiquín para tratarse sus heridas y encubrir el moretón de su ojo.

Cuando termino, Natsu fue a la computadora y comenzó a jugar en línea, su diversión consta solo de videojuegos, leer manga, ver anime para alejarse de lo injusta que es la vida. Mientras ve un par de animes nuevos del genero Yaoi, ya que quiere saber todo sobre ese género, después de todo, sabe que es él, sabe que es diferente a todos, sabe que ni en la escuela ni en su familia va a haber alguien que lo comprenda, porque en este mundo los homosexuales no son tratados con gentileza, en su lugar ellos sufren por ser discriminados y abusados por la sociedad. Si Natsu pudiera, se escaparía a esos animes donde la vida parece tan simple, ser un héroe con poderes increíbles, llevar una vida normal con un novio, y tal vez posiblemente ser feliz.

Cuán lejos está de la realidad.

Por esa razón Natsu siempre pensaba planes para poder cambiar la imagen que las personas tienen de su persona, y hoy era el día en que pondría en marcha su primer plan para conseguir amigos.

 **Un cambio de imagen.**

Si podía arreglar su apariencia tal vez las personas podrían acercarse, ya se lo imaginaba, los chicos preguntando donde compro su ropa. Las chicas rogando por saber su secreto para tener el cabello tan suave y nutrido. Tan bien como sonaba en la mente del peli rosa, solo había un único problema.

Su comunicación.

Años de no hablar con otro ser humano le ha pasado factura, su voz no sonaba como esos videojuegos de simulador, donde los chicos tenían una voz suave pero masculina. No, su vos era ronca y tartamuda, la ultimas vez que hablo con alguien que no fuera su familia fue con un vagabundo que pedía limosna y el como buen corazón caritativo dio todo lo que tenía. El hombre había sido tan feliz en ese entonces que pidió el nombre del peli rosa para recordarlo por siempre. Lo único que pudo pronunciar esa vez fue un bajo murmuro.

"N-Na-Nat-Natsu"

El hombre no había escuchado su nombre y comenzaba a impacientarse, declaro que mejor no dijera nada.

Pero de eso no importa ahora, después de la escuela y de suspirar estúpidamente por el capitán del equipo de futbol. Natsu había ido a su casa, busco entre toda su ropa algo lindo pero masculino para vestir y salir a la calle para probar suerte en su plan.

Natsu opto por tomar unos pantalones color chocolate y una camisa de botón de color anaranjado neón. Por supuesto su bufanda no puede ser olvidada. Sin embargo, la camisa no fue metida dentro del pantalón por completo, los botones están mal abotonados, una maga del pantalón estaba sobre su rodilla y sus calcetines eran de diferente color. En su cabeza, las gafas pudieron ocultar las feas ojeras de sus ojos, su cabello no cambio mucho, en realidad se había puesto más puntiagudo y desordenado.

Natsu inseguro de su combinación de ropa se vio en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y su cara se puso verde. Corrió a su baño y vómito, asqueado de su propio reflejo. Sentía ganas de llorar, ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo apuesto, ¿Cómo espera que las demás personas lo encuentren atractivo?

" _Hace años que no me miraba en el espejo, eso causo que me impresionara"_ El peli rosa regreso a ver su reflejo. _"Soy atractivo ¿Verdad?"_

 _Mira tu cabello, solo los maricas usarían ese color tan gay…_

 _Aléjate de mí! No quiero que me contagies lo gay!_

 _Estas enfermo…_

" _Lo soy ¿verdad? Es cierto, no debo llamarme feo a mí mismo. ¡Lo que importa es el interior!"_ Natsu consoló con eso. Su sonrisa insegura aun seguí ahí. Bajo la mirada y se desnudó por completo, tomo una pijama y se metió en su cama, acurrucándose en la almohada.

" _Yo soy normal… ¿Verdad?"_

* * *

"Vaya por fin terminaron los exámenes" Dijo un miembro de un grupo de amigos. Natsu saco sus zapatos de su casillero, siempre viendo hacia el suelo.

"Por fin podemos tomarnos el resto de la tarde, ¿Quieren ir a alguna parte?" Natsu reconoció la voz. Es la voz del chico de sus pensamientos pecaminosos.

" _Me pregunto a donde van a ir. Tal vez pueda seguirlo… ¡No! ¡No, No! ¡Mal Natsu! ¡Mal! Tú no eres un acosador, no lo eres, no lo eres… ¿Y si va a ver a una novia?"_ El pensamiento de que el chico que te gusta estar con una novia encogía el frágil corazón de Natsu. Siempre supo que el azabache nunca estaría a su lado. Así que verlo desde lejos y velar por su felicidad es lo mejor que Natsu puede hacer.

Así que en escondidas actuó como un completo acosador, caminando siempre unos metros atrás del grupo. Mientras avanzaba la tarde, Natsu se preguntó si es un masoquista, porque después de ver a ese grupo divertirse, reír, pasar el tiempo con amigos fue algo que al peli rosa le dolió. Porque él no podía ser como ellos? Porque no puede ser una persona normal? Porque tuvo estos sentimientos prohibidos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo? Porque ellos se veían tan felices mientras él está aguatando las lágrimas en este momento?

Natsu decidió dejar de acosar al chico que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y decidió regresar a casa.

"Um disculpa"

La voz de un desconocido saco a Natsu de sus pensamientos. Vio a un hombre de traje elegante acercarse. "Disculpa jovencito pero ¿Puedes decirme la hora?" Pregunto amablemente.

Natsu se sonrojo de vergüenza, vio su reloj y muy inseguro hablo. "S-S-Son l-las 5 c-con 15 m-minutos" Murmuro y no esperaba que el hombre lo escuchara.

"Ya veo, muchas gracias joven" Con una reverencia el hombre de traje se fue.

Por la mente de Natsu pasaron otro tipo de pensamientos. _"¡Lo hice! ¡Acabo de tener una completa y normal conversación! Debería recompensarme con algo dulce"_ Pensó mientras corría hacia una tienda de abarrotes.

"¡Bienvenido!"

Natsu se paseó por los pasillos de la tienda, buscando algo dulce para felicitarse por su primera conversación no violenta. _"Tal vez deba llevarle algo a Happy. Me está comenzando a faltar la comida para gatos"_

El cajero tomo sus artículos y los paso por el registro. "Tu cambio es de 345 Yenes" Dijo una voz suave y masculina. Natsu levanto la cabeza sorprendido. Y se sonrojo por el _guapo_ joven que atiende la tienda. "¿Quiere factura con su compra?"

"S-Si. Si quiero" Murmuro viendo hacia otro lado. Puede que su corazón pertenezca al capitán del equipo de futbol. Pero puede permitirse de vez en cuando ver uno que otro chico apuesto.

"Bueno, aquí tiene. Que pase feliz tarde" Dijo el cajero entrando la bolsa con artículos y dando una sonrisa deslumbrante. Natsu tuvo que caminar hacia atrás para no perderse esa sonrisa.

"M-Muchas gracias"

Cuando Natsu salió de la tienda, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción. _"¡Rayos, acabo de tener una conversación con un chico apuesto! Bien, ya que me ha ido tan bien, tal vez debería dar un paseo. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he hecho desde que entre a la escuela"_

Natsu se paseó con su mochila abrazada a su pecho por el distrito comercial. Viendo de un lado a otro las tiendas para algo que le llame la atención. Una librería en particular llamo su atención. Tal vez podría encontrar un libro BL que pueda comprar. De entre todos los libros que reviso uno llamo su atención.

Icha-Icha Paradice. BL Versión.

El libro parece de buena calidad y no sabe realmente que pueda contener, y como la curiosidad gano lo mejor de él pues compro el libro. Y vaya su sorpresa. Al parecer este libro pertenece a una serie. Si esta primera edición le gusta, ira hasta el fin del mundo por la segunda parte. Pero dice Bl versión… Habrá otras versiones de este libro? Tal vez hay versiones de BDSM! O tal vez incesto o Teacher x Student o… o…

" _Ok Natsu cálmate… es solo un libro, aun no lo lees y ya estas imaginando cosas…"_

Luego de comprar el libro,, Natsu se paseó por el distrito comercial para ver qué más puede llamar su atención, todas esas personas que no conocen de vez en cuando dan miradas interrogantes hacia él. Natsu pensó que era debido a su color de pelo, siempre llama la atención más de lo que le gustaría.

El peli rosa se detuvo en frente de un restaurante de comida rápida. En otras palabras en un restaurante de McDonald´s.

" _Un chico de secundaria puede ir a un restaurante de comida rápida por su cuenta ¿Verdad?"_ Pensó Natsu. Sus piro y entro en el local de comida rápida. Una bonita jovencita era a cajera, aunque a Natsu le hubiese gustado más un joven apuesto, pero no hay manera que él diga eso en voz alta.

"¡Bienvenido! ¿Desea consumir su orden aquí o lo llevara?" Pregunto amablemente la cajera.

"Si… este… L-L-La consumiré aquí… Por favor"

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

"U-Una hamburguesa"

"¿Desea algo más?"

"S-Si, un refresco y una porción de papas fritas… y también…"

"¿Disculpe?"

"¡…! N-no es nada… s-solo la hamburguesa, el refresco y las papas… por favor"

"Entendido, en un momento le traigo su orden" Dijo amablemente la cajera entrando en la cocina. Natsu se quedó en silencio de pie. Después de recibir su orden Natsu se fue a un lugar alejado a comer, saco su nuevo libro y comenzó a leer tranquilamente.

Un par de horas después.

" _Leí veinte páginas, creo que me excedí un poco, ya es tarde…"_ Pensó el peli rosa cerrando su libro. _"Haber venido aquí no fue tan malo. Estoy seguro que sería mejor si viniera con unos amigos o con un chico…pero eso es imposible…"_

"¡Ahh fue un increíble partido!" Dijo en chico con uniforme de futbol, tomando asiento juntoa otros tres chicos.

"Tienes razón, Gray anoto muchos goles" Comento uno de los chicos.

"¿Dónde está de todos modos? ¿Y los demás?"

"Se quedó coqueteando con la cajera y los otros aun no reciben sus órdenes" Hablo el otro viendo en dirección de la caja al azabache que ríe junto a la sonrojada cajera.

"El nunca cambiara" Gimió con un puchero el chico.

"Mira podemos sentarnos aquí, vamos"

"Claro, claro"

" _E-Ellos están en mi clase… Menciono a Fullbuster-san… ¡Oh dios! ¡Fullbuster-san está aquí! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago por dios?! ¡Esto es malo!"_

 _¿Él no está en nuestra clase?_

 _Siempre esta solo ¿Cierto?_

 _Él es gay, es natural que nadie quiera acercarse a un rarito._

" _¡Me convertiré en su tema de conversación!"_ Pensó el peli rosa entrando en pánico. _"Sin embargo, la puerta es mi única salida, no puedo irme porque me reconocerían. Sin mencionar que si me quedo aquí, ellos me verán cuando alguien vaya al baño"_ Natsu en el momento que pensó en el baño se le ocurrió una idea. Se metió en el baño y se su mochila saco una sudadera con capucha rosa. El color no era el mejor pero su familia continua molestándolo con sus gustos que hacen hasta lo imposible por molestarlo. Y lo consiguieron esta vez, la maldita sudadera tenía en la capucha unas orejas de conejito, maldición incluso tiene la cola esponjosa en la parte trasera. Se vio al espejo y contuvo el vómito, no parecía un lindo conejito, que es lo que esperaba. En su lugar parecía un conejo triste con ojeras y gafas horribles. Le daban ganas de llorar por verse así de mal.

" _Jamás pensé que me vestiría así…"_ Pensó tristemente viendo su reflejo. Pero si esto sirve para que no lo reconozcan entonces está bien. Suspiro y tomo sus cosas, abrazándolos contra su pecho. Camino con la cabeza gacha.

"No puedo creer que te comieras todo eso, eres un cerdo"

"¿Vas a culparme por eso? Pero la comida es deliciosa"

"¡Pero no te la comas como un cerdo!"

"Jajaja ¿Hm?"

Natsu paso de largo, pero uno de los chicos se fijó en él. Lo siguió con su mirada y Natsu se sintió incomodo bajo su mirada. Casi como si lo desnudara con la mirada.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Oh no es nada, solo… me pareció ver a ese tipo en algún lado"

Natsu ya estaba cerca de la salida, pero la distracción hizo que chocara con alguien.

"P-Perdón" Murmuro el vergüenza.

"Tú eres…" Natsu levanto la vista al reconocer esa voz. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del capitán del equipo de futbol, Gray Fullbuster.

"¿Que pasa Gray? Oh, espera ese es…"

"¡P-Perdón!" Grito Natsu rodeando al grupo y no espera a que nadie dijera nada, se escondió detrás de la cajera, en el corredor que da camino a la cocina. El todo momento, Gray no lo perdió de vista.

" _Él está en mi clase… ¿Qué hace ese… ese aquí?"_ Pensó el azabache. Una de sus amigas que lo acompaña rio entre dientes, captando toda la atención de sus amigos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto su una de las chicas del grupo a su amiga.

"No nada. Es solo que… Bueno, ese chico sí que era feo" Sus palabras fueron escuchados por un peli rosa escondido. Gray vio divertido a su amiga.

"¿No lo viste Gray-kun?"

"Si lo vi, y ahora que me doy cuenta, él está en nuestra clase"

"¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? No lo reconocí"

"Tú sabes… ese rarito"

"¿El…? ¿Quieres decir que chocaste con ese marica?"

"¡No lo digas así! Hace que sienta que su enfermedad se me puede contagiar. Es desagradable, me da asco"

"Es una lástima, no creo que podre ver a alguien así de feo y rarito de nuevo. Creo que es el único rarito de la escuela"

En ese entonces, Natsu sintió que su corazón se retorcía, sus puños fuertemente apretados, su cuerpo temblando conteniendo los deseos de llorar, fue un error, nunca debió de haber venido. De haberlo sabido, hubiera huido desde antes y su corazón no se sentiría tan herido. Contuvo las lágrimas, negándose a dejarlas caer, abrazo sus pertenencias fuertemente.

 _Tú sabes… ese rarito…_

 _Es desagradable… me da asco…_

Sus palabras trajeron muchos más dolor al corazón del peli rosa. Sabía que nunca seria correspondido, pero escuchar que la persona que le gusta siente asco con su persona le rompe el corazón. Lo sabía desde el principio, que el azabache siempre fue de los más homofóbicos de su escuela. Solo dios sabe cuánto odia a los homosexuales el azabache. Natsu ahogo un sollozo, llorar en este restaurante de todos los lugares, con el chico que le gusta a solo unos metros de distancia. Natsu no se sintió tan humillado en su vida. Sintió una lagrima caer, en cuanto supo que se rompería en el restaurante corrió, corrió fuera del restaurante, ignorando los gritos de una mesera con la que choco. Corrió del grupo de amigos que lo vieron sorprendido por seguir ahí.

Corrió hasta su casa, ignorando a las personas con las que choco, ignoro el grito de su hermano mayor cuando entro a su casa, ignoro los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, ignoro los gritos furiosos de su padre que exigía que saliera. Ignoro las suplicas de su madre para que le diga que paso.

Natsu solo ignoro todo, se acurruco contra la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos, sollozo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Pasaron horas y sus familiares dejaron de molestarlo. Natsu se levantó para ir al baño, su cara mojada por las lágrimas saladas, sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar, sus mejillas rojas de tanto restregarlas para secar las lágrimas. Se tambaleo hacia su cuarto de baño. Luego de hacer sus necesidades vio su reflejo.

Inmediatamente Natsu se sintió romper de nuevo, era un desastre. No soporto ver su reflejo por más tiempo, salió del baño y vio y habitación. Videojuegos de BL en el suelo, mangas Yaoi esparcidos por toda la habitación, una camisa del capitán del equipo de futbol.

La camisa…

Natsu tomo la prenda de vestir de su enamorado, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Es enfermo, él está enfermo, es un enfermo mental, pensar que de todas las personas en el mundo, él tenía que nacer gay, tan enfermo que incluso robo una camisa del dueño de su corazón para sentirlo más cerca. Solo en sus sueños el azabache correspondería sus sentimientos. Es de lo peor, estar enamorado de un chico que odia a los homosexuales, que tan injusto es el mundo? Natsu nunca deseo esto, claro habían cosas que sin duda en gay podía disfrutar, cosas que una mujer no puede hacer, pero son solo especulaciones del peli rosa, porque no existe alguien que quiera hacer ese tipo de cosas con él, después de todo, solo es el _rarito¸_ la oveja negra de su familia y de la escuela.

Su familia?

Ellos apenas si se preocupan por él, cuando supieron de su sexualidad, sintió que lo golpearon en el estómago, la mirada de lastima de su madre, la asquerosidad en el rostro de su padre, la decepción en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Natsu supo desde ese momento que ya no era bienvenido con los brazos abiertos. Sus padres dejaron de abrazarlo, siempre fueron muy cariñosos con él y su hermano, pero solo supieron ese pequeño detalle de su hijo y todo se vino abajo. Solo le proporcionan lo necesario, la ropa que ellos desean, es una suerte que no lo han mandado a algún psiquiatra. Vagamente escucho su hermano sugerir que lo echen de la casa. Ese día para Natsu fue el día donde estuvo más muerto de miedo.

Temía que sus padres ya no lo reconocerían como su hijo, temía que lo echaran a la calle, temía terminar como un vagabundo esperando su muerte. Afortunadamente, sus padres lo tomaron como una _enfermedad_ que con el tiempo se curaría. Pero no. No se curó, en su lugar, su atracción al mismo sexo creció, sus padres nunca dejan de verlo con esa mirada de lastima y decepción, todos los días esa mirada esta pasmada en todas las personas cuando lo ven.

Natsu sollozo contra la almohada, acurrucándose con la frazada, él es un desastre, una decepción para sus padres, un estorbo para los estudiantes de la escuela, un idiota que se enamoró de un chico.

Un chico que odia a los gays.

Acaso él es una mala persona? Debería cambiar su vida? Debería irse para que todo el mundo sea feliz?

Está bien ser gay?

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Esta historia continuara dependiendo si es del gusto de los lectores.**


End file.
